


It's in the cards

by chrissap21



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Post canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrissap21/pseuds/chrissap21
Summary: After he left two women are left with Crushes on a certain young man, as the whims of fate play right, they find each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first FF since forever so I might be a bit rusty, still even though it's a strange pairing I hope you'll enjoy it!

It has been just a week since he left and she was already missing the idiotic troublemaker. Kawakami sorted a big stack of papers she had lying on her desk, preparations for her classes and future tests. Looking at them made her thoughts drift away, to the times he requested her on the maid service and the times she simply scolded him for not cleaning up his room, or the strange tasks he gave her like making lock picks and washing strange clothes.

 

But it all turned out well in the end, they saved the entire world and he even came back to thank her personally for her aid. It was a strange feeling, having such a close relationship to a student, even though they were not romantically involved at all, it was still something that she throughout enjoyed.

 

When she sorted out a file on her desk she spotted his name on a piece of paper with a picture on it too. Apparently, it was his enrollment, nothing of it was written by him obviously, his writing was far harder to read.

But why was it here? Shouldn’t it be somewhere in the archives?

 

She lifted it up and stared at the file, hoping it would reveal its secrets to her. A few second later she did not only felt stared at by her former student but also by someone from behind her shoulder.

 

“Now now, are you lamenting about your _boyfriend_ Kawakami?”

 

Miss Chouno was focused at the paper Kawakmi held up, while she turned her head around in an instant to stare intensely at the English teacher.

 

“Excuse me? He is certainly not my boyfriend! And yes, I might miss him, so? He was simply a good student that is all!”

 

“Of course, of course, that is why you only ever interrupted his classes? And why you spoke with him at the day of his departure, right?”

  
Chouno dragged her words awfully long, making Kawakami shrink under her dreadful gaze.

 

“Oh, and here is something I found out too, you were not his only girlfriend. Gasp! I heard from this fortune teller I frequented that she rallied her peers for some middle school kid that ‘changed some fates’ can you believe that?”

 

Kawakami let out an impatient sigh, turned around completely and forcefully got up. She pointed her right index finger at the other teacher while grimacing.

  
“Now listen you, I only helped him out because he did so for me do you understand? He took a great burden off me and I simply paid him back is that clear? You can’t just go around the school and spread strange rumors like that, it was the source of his awkward time over here as well! So hold yourself together and keep your blubbery mouth to yourself, understood?

 

Chouno backed off a bit, surprised by Kawakami’s sudden outburst. She looked around to see if the other teachers reacted but they suddenly turned their heads when the English teacher looked at them. She brushed her right shoulder with her right arm and smiled awkwardly.

 

“Fine, I’ll believe you, stop making such a scene okay? And where did you get that file? Shouldn’t it be archived somewhere?”

 

“Yes, that is the same thing I asked myself too, maybe someone had it put here so I can file him as ‘having left the school’? But I have the feeling that someone purposely put it here, except for us teachers only the student council has access to the archives and what would they gain from putting this file on my desk?”

 

Kawakami slumped back into her chair, in confusion she threw her neck back a little bit. She could swear that she saw a brown-haired person close the door to the teacher’s office but the thought was quickly dismissed as Chouno started to speak again in a taunting manner.

 

“Well you know, you could always ask a fortune teller. I heard they can even look into the past. I swear the one I met at Shinjuku’s red-light district can actually predict the future! She totally helped me to organize my classes without stress and gave my love life a big kickstart! She can totally tell you what is up with that file and probably why you found it in the end! Plus she seems to have some sort of connection to your favorite little student too, so you might ask her if she was his girlfriend as well.”

 

“A fortune teller you say? Well why not, I want to visit some shops in Shinjuku anyways so I’ll pay her a visit too. Oh, and uhm, sorry for losing my temper there.”

 

Her mouth flattened as she said, while the dishonesty in her voice could be felt throughout the room .She then stared at Chouno with big, expecting eyes.

 

“No problem really, I would get defensive too if I wouldn’t want to talk about my boyfriend yet, especially if it was illegal you know. I wish you good luck with the fortune teller then, her name is Chihaya Hifune, she has a small stand in the red-light district, you’ll find her, trust me!”

 

Kawakami’s grimaced, her mouth twisted into a forced smile as she waved Chouno off.

 

_‘What a little bitch, not even apologizing for those god damn accusations. I hope her so called love life falls into pieces again and again.’_

She stood up and took the file in her hand. Then she sighed out loud, looking at her former student’s face again. If he came back to the city for a visit, would he actually want to see her? He may have been a pain but he was still such a good person.

 

She then took her bag and exited the room, before she could go and see that fortune teller she had to get everything about him verified, the teacher rolled her eyes in deep agony, Kawakami truly hated paperwork.


	2. Chapter 2

“I see a bright future for you, as you walk past The Tower and pave a way for a new and bright future, you will be able to look to the Sun and grasp the dreams that have been awaiting you. But you must watch out, the devil lurks and if you don’t pay enough attention you might end up in a bad place in the end!”

 

Chihaya looked at the cards before her, spread in the same position as they always were when she was looking at general fortunes, the trickster that was intertwined with a lot of fates these past days did not show up in a while now. She knew it was because he was gone for now but she surely missed him as she owed him a lot for saving her future.

 

As she did not spot any other customer nearby she tried reading her own fortune again after she said goodbye to her last customer.

The fortune teller shuffled her cards mindfully and put them on the desk one by one.

To her surprise the trickster showed up again, but this time not as a key figure but as a supporting one. Other cards included Temperance, The High Priestess, the Lovers and the Wheel of Fortune.

 

She wanted to figure out what this strange constellation might mean but she spotted someone in the corner of her eye, seemingly drawing nearer to her stand. A woman, maybe Chihaya’s age, with curly brown hair looked sternly at her.

 

“Excuse me, are you a fortune teller? I have a small problem and would like to ask if you could help me, only if you have time of course.”

 

“Yes, I am the fortune teller, my name is Chihaya Mifune.  I can’t really promise you to take care of your problem though, but I can try to help with it as good as possible, please sit down here. Oh, and since this is your very first reading I will offer it for the price of zero yen!”

 

“No costs attached? That sounds fantastic! You know I don’t have money problems anymore but I am really, really selective when it comes to spending my money on stuff like this. I mean someone I work with recommended me to come here as you apparently helped her out a lot with her love life and stuff like that? But that could be just her lying to me as always.”

 

Chihaya listened patiently to her customer’s ramblings and put on a genuine smile, this woman was pretty energetic as if she enjoyed the life she was living throughout even if there are hardships along her way, it reminded Chihaya of herself.

 

As her guest stopped speaking, Chihaya took a deep breath and started talking in her usual collected tone.

 

“Well then, first I need your full name to be able to pinpoint your fate exactly, then I need the matter at hand.”

 

“Of course, my full name is Sadayo Kawakami, and my problem is that I got in the possession of a document that reminded me of someone particular and important in my life. I would like to know who is responsible for bringing the paper into my possession and what role it plays in the general grand scheme of things in my life.”

 

“Now that sounds interesting, it could surely be only a prank or maybe bigger things are involved, nobody knows, well except for me after I asked the cards of course.”

 

Chihaya chuckled and got to shuffling her cards at once. While laying them down she felt an oddly familiar sensation coursing through her body. For a second she stared into the distance and could sweat that she spotted a blue butterfly at the edge of her sight. She blinked once and the feeling was gone, so she shook her head and continued to lay the cards down.

As she turned them one by one a strange feeling crept into Chihaya’s heart, it was not one of unease but rather of uncertainty.

She saw a similar construction of cards as the one she had laid down for herself, just now she would have time to interpret it.

 

“Before I get into the details, I have a rather important question for you. Do you know a youth of the name “Akira Kurusu”? The particular ‘Fool’ card that came up a lot in the last few months in my readings appears again in your future. As an influencer for a very big event in your life.”

 

Kawakami’s eyes widened as she heard the name of the former student. She surely did not expect the fortune teller on the streets to know him, especially one who had a stand in the red-light district.

 

“Yeah, actually he was the student who changed my life a lot. And he is pretty much also the reason I am here. Why do you ask? Is anything going to happen to him? Please tell me he is safe!”

 

“Please calm down, he is fine, after all the hardships he endured he will be able to rest for a long, long time. The thing is, he influenced your fate with the help of the High Priestess, which means someone must have given that piece of information to you in the hopes of opening a new course for you. The cards even say that she used an authority she should no longer have power over, how interesting.”

 

“So, it was probably _her_ maybe she had a bigger plan or she just wanted to make sure I remember him. What a strange girl she is, but so efficient too.”

 

“Well that is not where the cards end to speak. Thanks to this twist of fate and change in your lifestyle a new road will open to you to luck in your love life.”

 

“Wait, a new opportunity in my love life? What is that supposed to mean, can you elaborate further?”

 

“Sadly, I can’t the cards won’t tell me much more, but it is strongly linked to a completely new perspective with the help of the Wheel of Fortune.”

 

Chihaya played a finger at her chin and shook her head. She knew the implications of this, but could it really be true? Maybe this new connection was always meant to be and will only be possible thanks to the trickster’s influence.

 

“I have an actual suggestion for you. How about you come visit me daily, or regularly, depending on what fits you better of course. Your future is so interesting and I’d love to see how it is going to pan out, what do you say?”

 

Kawakami thought about it for a few second and slammed her fist on the table with excitement, the cards laid down carefully on the table moved from the force, getting the Temperance and Fortune cards closer to each other.

 

“Yes! I want to know more about this new path for my future that you are talking about! And I also want to know more about your connection to that dirty troublemaker!”

 

Chihaya responded with a genuine laugh and nodded to the teacher’s reaction.

 

“Then it is settled, how about exchanging numbers too? That will make things easier for us, since we both might be busy with work from now and then.”

 

As they settled all the formalities, Kawakami said her goodbyes and left.

 

Chihaya smiled and looked after her with a strange feeling in her chest. This could be the start of something very great if all goes well. She looked at the cards on the table and spotted the two cards that got very close, lying just under the Lovers card.

**Author's Note:**

> One more chapter is coming up, hope you enjoy what is here so far!


End file.
